


Average Night

by sry_i_have_rehearsal



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sry_i_have_rehearsal/pseuds/sry_i_have_rehearsal
Summary: The queens have a night off.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Average Night

It was a relaxing night for the queens after a much needed day off. All six had found their places in the living area and quietly sat as they searched for a film on the television. The peaceful quiet was suddenly interrupted by the loud moaning that erupted from Cleves’ phone. “Anne! Stop sending me these!”

The other queens giggled as Anne smirked at the meme she had sent Anna. “She’s making mac and cheese!”

“With that annoying ass moaning sound effect over it!” Anna yelled back at Anne, failing to hold back a chuckle. Anna sunk back in the loveseat beside Kat, who laid her head on Cleves’ shoulder. Anne sat on the end of the couch beside Jane who sat opposite from her, while Aragon laid back in her purple recliner. Cathy sat on the floor directly in front of the screen, with her laptop placed in front of her crossed legs.

“We’ve seen all these.” Jane told them as pointed the remote towards the screen, consistently clicking through the movies to find a new one to watch.

“No I haven’t seen that one, you watched it without me.” The second queen whined as she pointed to the TV. Jane looked at Anne, then carelessly looked back to the screen and continued clicking.

Anne stood up and fell down onto her knees, then walked on them over to Cathy who had been typing on her laptop. Anne squinted at the laptop and read the first words her eyes could find, then spoke them aloud. “Jared kisses her? What is that?”

“Ahh! Anne, don’t read it!” Cathy quickly lowers the screen to her laptop as Kat groans from across the room at the two.

Catherine spoke before the others could complain. “Anne, you can’t just spoil her next chapter!”

“Wait, you all actually read her stuff?” Anne questions at which the others dramatically sigh.

“Yes Anne, when the chapter gets posted. Not before she’s done.” Jane responded causing Kat to whine in her brattiest voice.

“You spoiled it!” Kat sat up straight and bounced up and down out of frustration.

“Does that actually happen Cathy?” Anna asked Cathy who was reading through what she had written.

“Uh, I dunno.”

“Yeah I dunno anything but coffee and writing.” Anne mocked Parr, who watched her with no amusement whatsoever. “Don’t read it until it is finished! And don’t touch my Catheine!”

Jane giggles immaturely at the pun, as Catherine glared at her. “Don’t encourage her, Jane.”

“Yeah, the gremlin’s out of control tonight.” Anna commented as Anne stomped over to her and pointed at her.

“Fuckface.” Anne simply stated, at which Anna chuckled.

“Skankass.”

“Bitchbutt.”

“Cuntwhore.”

Anne acted as if she were taken aback by the insult. Kat giggled at her facial expression and decided to join in.

“Bitch...Whore...Slut!” Kat exclaimed as the others mumbled to themselves words of discouragement against her.

“Kat, don’t join them on that.” Cathy spoke up as Anne turned to her.

“Yeah, they’re naughty words. Those are nonos Miss Kitty, and we don’t say them.” Anne mocked Cathy once again.

“Yeah it’s not as if her song consists of multiple sex jokes about child molestation.”

“Catherine!” Jane shouted at Aragon’s comment.

Cathy moved her fingers to the bridge of her nose to hide her amusement from Anne. “I don’t want Kat following in on your guys’ stupidity.”

“You’re stupid!” Anne exclaims with false anger.

“You’re obnoxious.” Cathy responded with.

“Obnoxious my ass.”

“As if you had one.”

“Ooo...” Anna moved to the edge of her seat to see Anne’s reaction.

Anne looked down at Cathy, slightly shocked that such an insult could come out of her mouth. Parr chuckled slightly at Anne’s face before she raised her eyebrows. “Well, did you need help finding it?”

“Anne don’t.” Catherine told her at which Anne ignored her.

“Here I’ll help you with that mate...” Anne proceeded to sit on Cathy’s shoulder as she struggled to push Anne away. The room sounded of ‘no stooop’ coming from Parr next to giggles and laughter coming from all of the others.

“Anne, that’s enough! You’re blocking the screen.” Jane told her as the gremlin rolled over Cathy’s back and thumped onto the floor.

“Who asked you, milf?” Anne asked her as she sat back up beside Cathy.

The first, fourth, fifth and sixth queens all look in shock at Boleyn as Jane only raised an eyebrow. The pause got interrupted by the loudest wheeze Catherine’s lungs have ever produced. “Anne! No!” She laughed out before falling back into her chair out of breath.

“Wait, what’s a milf?” Jane questions, causing the other queens to also erupt in laughter. Kat stands up and walks over to Jane, giggling.

“No don’t tell her!” Catherine shouted at Kat who raised up her hands.

“I won’t, I won’t. Jane, love, you do not need to know what a milf is.”

“I don’t need to, I just would like to know if we’re using that talk in that house.”

“It’s a Mermaid. Irreplaceable. Love. Feather. That’s what it stands for.” Kat kindly tells Jane.

“Yeah, I don’t believe it.” Jane pulls out her phone just before Kat snatches it and tosses it to Anna, who barely catches it. “Give that back!”

“You’re not googling it.” Kat told Jane who stood up to retrieve her phone.

“Anne didn’t mean it. She used it as a term, not for her personally.” Anna told Jane as she tossed back her phone.

Kat tried blocking it but failed. Jane caught her phone then sat back down and googled it on her phone as Anne and Cathy exchanged whispers, giggling after each time they speak into each other’s ears. The third queen reads the description and breaths in slowly, in order to produce the most loudest, longest and disappointed sounding sigh any disappointed mum could ever produce.

“Anne, why must you use such terms?” Jane asks yet before receiving an answer she turns off her phone and places it back onto the armrest. She picks up the remote and continues scrolling through movies. The second queen took that as her cue to not answer the question. Jane clicked on a movie and read the description while Cathy opened back up her laptop. Jane pointed to the TV screen. “How’s this one?”

“That’s a good movie.” Anna gestured to the screen as Kat sat back down beside her and placed her legs over Anna’s.

“You all agree to watch it?” Jane asks around, receiving nods and yeses. She clicks the play button on the movie and sits back into the couch.

As the opening of the movie played, loud moaning also played from Catherine’s phone. “Dammit Boleyn!” It was definitely just another average night for the queens.


End file.
